Love and Broken Bones
by spaz19892000
Summary: What if Danny and Lindsay were at the party with Stella and Flack?  And Lindsay ran out into the alley with Flack and Danny with Stella?Picks up around where Maud started running in 4x03, spoilers,DL Oneshot


**Summary: What if Danny and Lindsay were at the party with Stella and Flack? And Lindsay ran out into the alley with Flack and Danny with Stella?Picks up around where Maud started running in 4x03, spoilers,DL**

* * *

Lindsay followed Flack through the crowd after the woman. She suddenly realized that neither Danny nor Stella were behind them any more. Lindsay felt a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen and she wanted Danny to tell her that it wasn't, but she couldn't stop and kept pace with Flack. They were mere seconds behind her but still behind. 

The two detectives watched as their suspects exited the building and went out into the alleyway behind it. Flack was the first out of the door with Lindsay right at his heels. Together they ran a few feet away from the door. They both frantically search the alley for any sign of their suspect.

"We weren't that far behind her. So where did she go Lindsay?" Don asked through a sigh of frustration.

"I don't know, there aren't many places she could hide out here. Look there's Stella and Danny." Lindsay pointed to the direction they had just come from.

Don followed her finger to see Danny and Stella jumping out of the SUV. Both looked at him confused.

"Where the hell did she go?" Danny called as he walked toward Flack.

"I don't know, Lindsay and I followed seconds behind her but when we got into the alley she just disappeared."

Stella shook her head. "Well she couldn't have gotten that far."

Lindsay was listening to the conversation when she noticed something at her feet. She bent down to get a closer look and realized it was a broken heel from a shoe. "Well she was definitely here, she left her heel behind. And by the way it is laying she ran that way." She stood up again pointing to a trailer in front of her. She turned back to the other three. "Anyone got a flashlight on them?"

Just then, without warning, a car came barreling out of the trailer and straight at Lindsay. Before Lindsay had time to react she felt herself fly off the ground and over the car. She closed her eyes and felt herself roll up the windshield, across the roof, down the back window, across the truck, and finally she hit the ground.

When she hit the ground she was mildly aware of people running, her name being called, and shots being fired. As she lay there she thought of Danny and her, their relationship.

_

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindsay**__: I dreamt that I woke up and you were gone. That you left a note.  
__**Danny**__: Where would I go? Its my place.  
__**Lindsay**__: I was hoping for a better answer.  
__**Danny**__: I was just kidding. I am glad this happened.  
__**Lindsay**__: Me too._

_**Lindsay**__: I'm sorry.  
__**Danny**__: What? What are you sorry about?  
__**Lindsay**__: You were not supposed to be here. You took my shift_.

_**Lindsay**__: You know he's lucky he had you down there, Danny.  
__**Danny**__: Stop goofing off, we got work to do._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Someone squeezing her hand and brushing the hair out of her face brought Lindsay back to the present. First she heard his voice and slowly his face came into focus. 

"Hey Montana, there are those beautiful eyes. Just hang on baby okay? Flack already called the paramedics and they're on their way. Just stay with me."

Lindsay smiled against all the pain she felt. "Where would I go, it hurts too much to move."

Danny smiled. "Now that you mention it, we really do need a repeat of the pool table experience."

Lindsay laughed but soon began to cough uncontrollably. She could feel Danny's hand tighten on hers and a look of pure fear cross his face. She knew he wanted to help her, make her feel better, but they both knew that if he moved her it could cause permanent damage. "Tell ya what Messer, talk to me when I don't have any broken bones."

Danny rubbed her cheek. "You got a deal Montana."

Suddenly Stella and Flack appeared on her other side. Stella looked down at her; Lindsay knew she wanted to say something but couldn't. Flack however did.

"How's she doing Danny? The paramedics will be here any second now."

As if on cue they were bombarded with flashing lights and sirens. The paramedics came over and took her vitals and asked what happened. Within a minute they had Lindsay on a body board and on a gurney. They were about to roll her over to the ambulance when they looked back at the other three detectives.

"Only one of you can ride with detective Monroe, who is it?"

Without a second thought Danny took a step forward and took Lindsay's hand. "That would be me."

With that the paramedics loaded Lindsay into the back and they along with Danny jumped in and headed for the hospital.

* * *

Lindsay slowly opened her eyes but was blinded by a pure white light, causing her to quickly close them again. At first she though this was the 'white light', the one you always hear about. But slowly she became aware that she was lying on something soft, a bed. Lindsay also painfully became aware that getting hit by a car wasn't a dream; she had the headache to prove it. 

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. When she looked to her right she saw something that brought a smile to her face. There, holding her hand in one of his, asleep on his arms was Danny. Lindsay smiled; she didn't have to be told to know that he hadn't left her side since they rolled her into the ambulance.

She reached over with her left and ran it through his hair. Danny stirred and sleepily lifted his head. He looked over at her and a smile formed on his lips.

"Well it's about time you woke up." Danny teased her as he kissed her hand then took her cheek in his hand.

"Very funny Messer. You know since we got together we have spent way too much time is hospitals, between your hand and now this. I think we filled our quota for the year. No wait the next five years."

Danny laughed. "I agree Montana. But I gotta tell ya that if spending more time in the hospital means that you stick around, I'm willing to deal."

Lindsay smiled at him. Danny wasn't the overly sentimental type but he did have a way of making her feel loved no matter what. "I'm not going anywhere Messer. So what's the damage report?"

Danny went to answer her but was cut off by a man in the doorway. "I think I can help you there, Miss Monroe. My name is doctor Jones, I'm the doctor who treated you when they brought you in."

As the doctor entered the room Lindsay smiled a greeting at him. "Nice to meet you doctor."

"Okay Miss Monroe the truth of the matter is that the true extent of your injuries could not be determined until you woke up. So I will be performing some quick tests." He walked down to the end of the bed. "Okay now I'm going to pull these covers back and take your foot." He did so and pulled something out of his pocket that Lindsay couldn't see. "Can you feel that Miss Monroe?"

"Yes."

"Good. Can you wiggle your toes for me?" Lindsay did. "Good." He put her foot back down. "Now lift your arm," she did. "And wiggle your fingers." Again Lindsay complied. "Good, well Miss Monroe I am every happy to say that other then your broken leg, fractured wrist, and the few bruised and cracked ribs, everything is normal. You should be able to go home tomorrow. It was nice meeting you."

With that the doctor left the room and Lindsay turned to Danny. Danny returned her gaze and began caressing her cheek. "I thought I was gonna lose you there Linds."

Lindsay placed her hand on top of his. "Not a chance in hell Messer, I got you and I intend on keeping you."


End file.
